Tara-Ingerilor
Tara-Ingerilor is the largest country, located in the center of the continent. It shares borders with all of the other five countries. It's name is directly translated to "Land of the Angels." History Tara-Ingerilor was the first country to be founded. It was formed nearly three decades after the Great Angel's destruction of the world, by the Oracle's daughter, Amelyn. Amelyn became the first queen of Tara-Ingerilor, and the royal bloodline was passed down through the single daughter she bore. Race Tara-Ingerilorans typically have fair, freckled skin. The most common hair colors are blue, blonde, and red, and the most common eye colors are blue and green. The average male stands at 5'10, and the average female stands at 5'5. Customs Tara-Ingerilor has a number of odd traditions. * All imperfections of the skin (birthmarks, scars, etc.) are covered. Failure to do so is considered indecent. The only exception is for the eye-shaped birthmark that denotes members of the royal family. * Members of the royal family are very rarely married to foreign aristocracy, especially daughters. The royal family tries to keep the hereditary birthmark from another country's bloodline. To be offered the hand of Tara-Ingeriloran royalty, especially a princess, is the highest of honors. * All seers born in Tara-Ingeriloran are located as quickly as possible and employed as seers in the Arcadian Temple. Prophesying outside of the temple is a crime. * Similarly, all magicians are employed as elite soldiers in the military. Magicians enjoy high rank and honor, and are denoted by silver chains they wear around their necks. * All members of the royal family are accompanied by a retainer, a constant companion and bodyguard. Each royal may select a retainer at any point in their life, and they may have as many as they please. However, they can only have one at a time. If they wish to have a different retainer, the current one must be executed. This ensures that the royal makes their decision wisely. Retainers are unique because they're loyal to their liege, not to the crown. Their highest orders come from whichever royal they serve. If the royal they serve dies for any reason, the retainer is ceremoniously executed to join their master in death. Language Tara-Ingeriloran accents are described as crisp, with every letter being pronounced. Religion The residents of Tara-Ingerilor worship the Great Angel. The following of the Great Angel is split into two major factions: The Order of the Great Angel is the mainstream religion, which is centered in the Arcadian Temple. Almost all residents of Tara-Ingerilor are part of the Order of the Great Angel. The Order's main goal is to keep the Great Angel sedated, and prevent it from wreaking havoc on humanity. The similarly named Church of the Great Angel is a cult-like group located in the northern region of Tara-Ingerilor. Regarded as highly dangerous, the Church seeks the awakening of the Angel and the subsequent upheaval of the world as it is known. The Church is mainly composed of outcasts from society, as well as those born into it. Notable Locations Notable locations in Tara-Ingerilor include: * Arcadian Temple, the main worshiping place of the Order and one of the two foci of the capital * Heaven's Palace, the home of the royal family and the other focus of the capital * Mirror Lake, the residence place of Queen de Clare International Relationships * Aljana: Relationships with Aljana were tense ever since King Godfrey and King Altair of Aljana were young. Both kings were somewhat foolish and hot-headed, and the countries were on the brink of war for nearly a decade. Remarkably, no war ever broke out, and the countries fell into a suspicious peace for decades after. King Godfrey made the first attempt to start a friendly relationship, by offering the hand of his eldest daughter, Isolde, to King Altair's only son, Sudhana. After Sudhana and Isolde's marriage, with Mikael as king of Tara-Ingerilor and Sudhana as regent king, the countries end up on a very friendly basis. * Aucurio: Relations between Aucurio and Tara-Ingerilor are somewhat distant and highly professional. The two countries hadn't been intertwined by marriage for as long as anyone could remember, although King Maris intended for his daughter Caelia to marry Mikael. Although it technically wasn't marriage, King Godfrey did have an Aucurian mistress, by which he had a daughter. Mordred Pendragon did seek for an alliance between the countries to back his claim for the throne, but as a queen, Caelia never sought aid from Tara-Ingerilor lest she appear weak. The two countries are friendly between Mikael and Caelia, though, and Caelia sends aid to Tara-Ingerilor after the Event. * Myrsky: The two countries have long had an amicable relationship. If it hadn't been for Myrsky's matriarchal rule, King Godfrey and Queen Maryn Okeke probably would've been wed. They met in their youth, and remained friendly throughout their lives. Tara-Ingerilorans and Myrskians make up most of the world's international marriages. * Naviti: Since Naviti is populated by smaller groups and lacks a central government, there's not much of a formal relationship between the two countries. Tara-Ingeriloran citizens, especially those near the border who aren't well-protected by the central army, frequently hire Navitian mercenaries to protect them from bandits. Even so, the Tara-Ingerilorans hold a great disdain for the Navitians, and commonly refer to them as dogs rather than people. Category:Countries